Memel (Fractures Alternate Universe)
is Being Rewritten |text=This page is currently in the process of being rewritten. Some of what you see may no longer be considered canon. |image= }} '''Memel' was a young and eccentric Onu-Matoran who worked as a trainee Archivist. History Early Life Similarly to most other Onu-Matoran, Memel began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. During this period of his life, Memel labored with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Following a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed in Metru Nui, along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by engaging in intellectual activities to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. It was here that Memel gravitated towards the Archives, a line of employment which made him responsible for documenting current affairs transpiring in the early stages of the world's development. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Memel gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Memel was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Memel was still living in Metru Nui. War Memel managed to survive the brunt of the War by staying in Onu-Metru, which had been fortified to allow the Onu-Matoran to defend themselves against Rahkshi attacks. Memel also became close to Toa Vhisola and Toa Orkahm, seeing them as role models. On one occasion Memel was ordered to evacuate a section of the Archives while the two Toa faught a platoon of Rahkshi and Zyglak. Fearing the worst, Memel instead organized a rescue-party consisting of fifteen Matoran to save the Toa. ''Over Your Shoulder'' Six months later, Memel approached Dessal with an archaeological find. Unintentionally, he interrupted an interview between the Chief Archivist and Toa Jollun in order to present a piece of ancient timber to him, thinking that it would make his dwelling a historical landmark. However, he was run down by Dessal, who claimed that his find was useless for anything other than showing the archaeological composition of his neighborhood. Disheartened, Memel turned to leave only to be blown aside by an explosion as several members of the Metru-Nui Law Enforcement entered the office intent on bringing Jollun into custody. Trivia *Memel was named after the the town called 'Memel' - which was given to Lithuania as part of Germany's reparation cost for damage done in World War One. As Lithuania was formed through the the independence of a Polish state Germany was forced to support the growing country by giving it the Port of Memel as were the sanctions placed on it through the Treaty of Versailles. This town was renamed Klaipėda at some point in the twentieth century. *The name Memel also continues BobTheDoctor27's tradition of using variations of names of European Towns as Character names. Another example of this would be the name Rotam - derived from the Dutch town Rotterdam - and Vilnius - derived from the Lithuanian town of the same name. *BobTheDoctor27 originally planned to have Memel transform into a Toa in Judgement Day. However, as many of Memel's appearances were cut from Whispers in the Dark, he simply did not appear enough previously to justify his transformation. Hence, the idea was scrapped. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:User:BobTheDoctor27